


Hopelessness of the Forgotten

by Fandom (iUnjust)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dementia, Dementia!Zuru, Gen, Kamukura Izuru Has Dementia, Really depressing, Vent(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iUnjust/pseuds/Fandom
Summary: Hajime goes through with the Kamukura project, but something went wrong during the procedure, causing a rapid state of dementia to overcome Izuru.He doesn't fully understand it himself, how something so painful and so terrifying could happen to him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Stage 0.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this counts as both Serious, Vent, and Fandom,, I'm only sticking it to Serious and Fandom since Vent is more of *me* or us or someone who needs to vent via writing capabilities.
> 
> Begins to cry  
> I want this to be longer, but I don't really know what else to add so this is gonna be it till I revise it. Ɛ>

"Congratulations, you are born anew. I don you, Izuru Kamukura..."  
Those were the words that greeted me.

I sit up, not bothering to observe my new surroundings. Bright light forces my eyes closed for the fraction of a second they’re open. I simply listen to the men standing around me.

"Nothing went wrong, had it?"  
"...Something strange in the CAT scan..."  
"Well it should be of no interest, simple fix,"  
"His frontal & temporal lobe seem smaller than when he went in,"  
"Hush. I said it was of no interest,"

I determined they were speaking about me, but I payed no mind. One of them wavered me up and out of the room. Obediently following, I'm met with a door.

"Step through once it opens. You are not to come out until we signal,"

The door opens with a hum and I take a step forward. I observe the room first. There is a segmented back wall that acts as a partition from the rest of the room, it contains a bookcase and a banner of some sort hanging from the ceiling. In the dead centre, there are two armchairs and a low sitting coffee table with bronze decor. The armchairs have a silky red velvet covering the backs. There is a potted plant in each corner of the room. It is a luxurious room, I do say. I finally take my first steps into the room, breathing in the new atmosphere. I decide I should explore behind the partition. I take a quick look, it's complete with a bar, a mini kitchen, and basic necessities. There is yet another door in the dead centre of the very back wall. Predicting it would be a bedroom of some sort, I open the door. My prediction was right, a king size bed with plump sheets and fluffy pillows lay in the middle of the back wall. To the left (would be right if laying on the headboard side of the bed) is a mini aquarium, a large fish tank that contains all kinds of tropical fish. I really do not see the need to have this much effort put into something so useless. i nonetheless have a seat on the bed, its springiness nearly pushes me off. I cross my legs, awaiting approval, awaiting a prompt, awaiting something.

"Izuru. Clothes."

Another one of those scientists walk into my room, or what I'm presuming to be my room and lay down a neat stack of clothes. I take up the opportunity to put them on. I feel no drive to do anything afterwards, so I'm left just sitting on the bed. The suit is comfortably fitting, wrapping snugly around even the most uncomfortable of places... Anyhow, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, laying on my back. I stare up at the ceiling, feeling boredom overcome me. I raise my arm over my eyes, the light disturbing my eyes. I close them, drifting off into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short,, its just a basic intro to what writing style i wanna use.   
> im not abandoning this work, i just get motivation at weird times.


	2. Stage 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Izuru is forced in isolation, he drinks in a lot of information. While he's busy remembering information, the scientists and directors behind the project are frantically searching for answers and cures to his impending dementia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord save me.  
> This chapter is going to be significantly longer than Mr. Chapter 1, so I hope you have fun reading it.
> 
> POV: third
> 
> Ɛ>

"Sir, there's nothing we can do?? How do you reverse the effects of this??"  
"There's a way, we just have to look deeper.."  
"There really is no way, it's dementia!"  
"Dementia has a cure.. and you know it!"  
"No it doesn't! We tried nearly everything!!"  
"Keep trying, dammit! Something's gotta work!! We can't lose _Izuru Kamukura_!"  
"How did this even happen???"

Izuru could hear shouting and hollering. Again, he suspected it was about him, but what was the topic...? Izuru put it off, no longer wanting to listen to all their screaming. He sat up, his long hair shielding his vision. He attempted to tuck it behind his ear, but it failed. Shifting himself so that he was sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, Izuru moved silently. He stood, fixing his overcoat and straightening his tie. Izuru exited his room, nabbing a water bottle from his mini-kitchen. Walking out into the main room, he decided he needed something to occupy himself while he waited in this timeless room. Izuru set down the bottle, staring at all of the books he had in the shelves. He eyed all the options, only really piquing interest in one book, "The Plague of Forgetfulness". Izuru slowly reached for the book, running his fingers along the spine of it. He slid it out, turning it about in his hands so that he can fully see the front cover. The book has a very clever design of a single line twisting to form the outline of a brain. Izuru thought it was a good choice, so he stood straight and took a couple of steps backwards to sit in one of the elegant armchairs.

"Izuru, would you like to-" A director of the Kamukura Project entered his room. "Ahem, would you like to have a break from the room..?" The director eyed him nervously, knowing the power that sits before him. Izuru was already on page 5 of the book, seeming absorbed until; "Okay." Izuru spoke quietly, remembering the page and line he left off on before shutting the book between his hands. He grabbed the water bottle he had left on the miniature coffee table and exited the room alongside the director.

"That's a very powerful book in your hands...," the director sparked a conversation with a clever remark.  
"How so...?" Izuru fired back with sharp words, looking down at the book in his hand. They continued for a bit in silence before the director spoke again;  
"It delves deep into topics about the human brain, thought processes, and how chronic illness can affect it over time," Izuru looked back up, side-eyeing the other male. After continuing in near silence, they were met with a door. It was similar to the isolation room's door.  
"Once again, step in once it opens. You're on a time limit," the director looked down at Izuru, his dark orbs shielded nervousness. The door opens with a slight hiss, Izuru stepping through almost immediately. 

(continuing in a bit)


End file.
